Story of her life
by fairytailfanlover2449
Summary: The guild had started to ignore Lucy but she does not mind it until something happens ,she leaves the guild to train and comes back a few years later. I also added my own character.This is my first fanfic so pls bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

It has been weeks since Fairy Tail started to ignore Lucy because Lisanna had returned from the parallel world of only members that still treated her the same were Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Master Makarov and Lucy's new sister figure , had waist length black hair with dark red tips ,her eyes were red mixed with a bit of black. She was as tall as Erza and she had a figure that most girls would dream of having , in a word she was a very beautiful girl. She was one year older than Lucy ,so she was 18 years old. No one knew what magic she used because she used magic to fight.

Normal P.O.V (in the guild)

Lucy was sitting at he usual place at the bar. "Mira, could I have a strawberry smoothie?"she asked Mira,she just shot a disgusted look towards Lucy "Sorry ,we're out of strawberries.", after that she just walked away to talk to her younger sister.

Lucy was sad but she was used to the reaction already despite she still tried her best to smile everyday ,she just laid her head on the bar. Lucy heard footsteps approaching her, when she looked up she saw Natsu ,Erza and Gray, Gray had a sad face on. 'What's going on now?'Lucy thought in her mind but she was prepared for anything she thought at least until now. "Hey , Luce.",Natsu greeted her with small smile, "Hi Natsu ,what's up?"Lucy asked with a smile of her own .

Erza cut off what Natsu was about to say with her own words ,"Lucy I know we're a good team but we want to kick you out of Team Natsu.",she said with serious tone .Lucy was shell shocked ,she turned to Gray who had on a very depressed face."But why aren't we a great team ?" ,she managed to say finally finding back her voice ,she was near tears, "Because we want Lisanna on our team besides your weak and your always depending on us to save your useless ass.", Natsu stated with a voice void of any emotion.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Because we want Lisanna on our team besides your weak and your always depending on us to save your sorry ass.",Natsu's words kept ringing in my ears ,'Wow Natsu you sure went all out on me .',I thought to I was a replacement for Lisanna after all. "YOU'RE WRONG!" I heard someone yell ,it was

Cliffhanger , hahaha just kidding let's continue

it was Juvia who yelled,"Juvia does not think Lucy-san is useless nor weak","Yeah ,bunny girl's strong!",Continued Gajeel. I was shocked and happy that they were helping me ,"Well,you guys don't have a say i this now do this is team member's buisness only",Natsu retorted with a smug look on his face.I had never seen Natsu like this ,he really has changed.

I was so angry that I wanted to kick Natsu in the gut but I held in the rage ," Fine I'll leave the team but remember Natsu no one talks like that to my nakama even you.",I said with my death glare in tact ."I'll challange you one day."I said and I just left the guildhall and went into master's office.

(in master's office)Lucy's P.O.v

"What may I help you with ,my child ?",master said while looking up from his desk, "I am leaving Team Natsu .", I said with a brave voice but inside I was heartbroken. "But why my child?", Master asked with a confused look ,"I was called weak and useless by them.", I just replied with a low voice , I was near tears when I recalled what had just happened just a few minutes ago. "Okay my child if that is what you wish, you are now off Team Natsu and Lucy you do not need to act strong in front of me I will not judge you.", Mater told me with a calm and fatherly tone ,and with that I burst into tears crying without holding back while the master comforted me.

"Master I also wish to go training for a few years but I promise I will come back .", I told Master Makarov ,It was more of a statement than a question. "If that is what you wish but you must bring a partner with you and remember to send me letters about your progress.', Master said with a calm tone but I knew he was hesitant about letting me leave. "Thank you master I'll miss you, I'll leaving tomorrow so good-bye master.", I said with a loving smile while turning to leave his office ."Lucy .", I heard him call me , he was showing the Fairy Tail gesture. New tears found my eyes while I ran out the office .

After I was out of his office I wiped away my tears and searched for my sisterly figure ,Kora .I found her sitting in the dark corner of the guild with Juvia ,"Kora.", I screamed as I ran up to her .She lifted up her head and concern washed upon her face , "Luce are you okay? , I saw what happened ."she asked while standing up to embrace me ."Yes ,I'm okay but I want to ask you something.", I whispered into her ear while we were hugging. "What is it? ', Kora asked with a curious tone while pulling me away but still holding on to my hands ," I want you to go out and train with me for a few years.", she visibly flinched but nodded her head while giving me a loving smile ,showing me a side of her that she only showed me. "of course I will who else will be there to keep you out of trouble .", Kora said half jokingly ,I embraced her and mouthed to her a 'thank you'.

"I also want to thank you Juvia for helping me just now .", I said walking towards Juvia while embracing her in my arms ,I felt her arms circled me back ."Of course it is what Juvia should do for her nakama .", Said Juvia while pulling apart ,I saw her flash a smile a me. I sure will miss her when I go to train .Wait maybe I should ask her to cme with me ,"Juvia do you want to come to train with me and Kora ?", I asked her my puppy dog eyes ,"Okay but Juvia wouldn't want to intrude.", Juvia replied shyly. "Thank you Juvia we'll e leaving tomorrow I said while standing up .After all that I went home.

(Lucy's house time skip) Normal P.O.V

When Lucy reached home it was 8.40 p.m. she took a bath and started to pack her stuff ,she some money ,some requests she had took from the guild ,clothes and a picture of Team Natsu without Lisanna .After Lucy was done she wrote to her mother.

Dear mother,

I will be leaving Fairy Tail to train because I was kicked out of my team because they said I was weak

and useless . I'll be going with two of my friends ,Juvia and Kora . I really miss you and I hope your

doing well ,good-night.

Sincerely your daughter,

Lucy Heartifillia.

After finishing her letter Lucy put it in a little chest and locked it. Then she combed her called out her spirit plue and told him what had happened when it was 10 p.m. she went to sleep waiting of what tomorrow would bring.

Well that's the first chapter I hope you guys like it , it's kinda long for the first chapter. Pls leave a review or you could also Pm me thanks .


	2. Chapter 2

Normal P.O.v

It was 5 a.m. and Lucy woke up by the sound of ringing, she slowly sat up ,rubbed her eyes and turned off her alarm started her daily morning routine of first brushing her teeth ,then taking a shower after that she changed into a light blue tank top ,a white off shoulder shirt over it ,skinny jeans ,black knee high boots and a heart shaped pendant necklace.

After that she saw that it was only 6 a.m. she went to her desk and stated to write a letter for Gajeel ,Gray ,Levy and Wendy .

* * *

Dear friends ,  
I had decided go away to train for a couple of years because being called weak and useless is unbearable.I promise we will return but untill then I hope you guys will be healthy and well.  
Gray-Thank you for being there for me when I needed it the most and don't blame yourself for not being able to protect me. You're are like the brother that I never had I hope when I'm home you would have confessed your feelings toward a certain water mage. Gajeel-You were a great friend to me I hope you and certain bookworm will be together when I come try not to cause to much trouble while I'm gone. Remember to take care of Levy and Wendy. Levy-Levy you will always be my best friend and when I get back I'll let you read my for being there or me. Wendy-Wendy you will always be like a little sister to me , I hope you'll take of everyone else while I'm luck on your dragon slaying training.

I hope you guys will be fine without us for these few years .  
Sincerly ,  
Lucy Heartfillia.

p.s Kora and Juvia had gone to train with me.

* * *

When Lucy was finished with the letter she started the one for Natsu and Erza.

* * *

Dear Natsu and Erza,  
Well since you guys kicked me out of the team for Lisanna I'll be going away to train when I come back I'll be wanting a match from you Natsu.  
Erza-I never thought you would do that to me but you'll always look up to you and be the sister I never had.  
Natsu-I knew you were dense but anyway thanks for always saving me .  
That's all and I hope you guys have fun with Lisanna.  
Sincerly your ex-team mate,  
Lucy Heartifillia

* * *

When Lucy was done with everything it was 6:30 a.m. ,she quickly called out Virgo to let her take the letters to Fairy quickly had breakfast and sat on her bed while reading a novel.

Suddenly she heard her comunication lacrima ringing, she walked over and answered was Kora.  
"Hello, this is Lucy.",answered Lucy  
"Hi it's kora ,are you ready?",replied Kora  
"Yes I are all of us ready?",Lucy said "Yes I called Juvia to meet us at the train station in 1 hour.",replied Kora "Okay I'll be there soon ,bye.",Lucy said "Bye, meet you there.",Kora after that they hung up the lacrima'.

Lucy stood up ,picked up her backpack and ran out of her apartment.

(Outside the apartment)Lucy's P.O.V  
I went up to the landlady and told her I wanted to buy the apartment and that I wanted her to keep it clean while I was away .She wasa bit sad to see me go but she told me to take care of myself and come back that I ran to the train station because walking would have taken 1 to 2 hours, when I reached the station I saw Kora waving at with a very sleepy Juvia next to her.

"Hi Kora ,hi Juvia.",I said a bit out of breath from running non stop  
"Hi Lucy.",greeted Kora with a small smile  
"Hello Lucy-san.",Juvia greeted sleepily before yawning  
"I'll go buy the ticket's to the forest that my mom left.",I replied

I ran to the ticket booth and bought 3 tickets to my mom's forests andwent back to Juvia and Kora. We all boarded the train .Juvia fell asleep immediately after she sat on the train seats, Kora and I just sweatdropped about just exactly how tired she was.

"Lucy, where exactly is your mom's forest?", Kora asked in soft voice to avoid waking up the sleeing next to us  
"Well, you could say that it's almost at the other side of magnolia.",I told her sheeishly while rubbing the bak of my neck  
"What, that's about a five hour trip!","Shhh, Juvia's still asleep.",Kora just sighed  
"Well no turning back now.",she just replied

Other than the conversation earlier, the train ride was silent, Kora and Lucy just fell asleep soon after.

In Fary Tail( Natsu's P.O.V)  
I haven't seen Lucy this morning, maybe she was sick or maybe she went on a job or maybe she's just on her way. Other than that Kora and Juvia were also  
missing from the guild, my thoughts were cot off when ji-chan yelled.

"Gray, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel please come into my office.", ji-chan yelled and after that he just wnt into his office.  
"Hah ice princess what did you do this timeto get called into ji-chan's office?", I said with a smirk plastered on my face.  
"Shut up flambrain.", Gray said to me as he shot a glare that could rival Erza's at me, then he just entered Ji-chan's office.'He's really in a bad mood  
today, who in the right mind would make him this pissed off?', I thought to myself.(Wow Natsu I knew you were dense and stupid but not this much)

In Master's office (Normal P.O.v)  
After the four guild members entered Master Makarov's office ,Master told them that Lucy had gone with Juvia and Kora to train for a few years .Wendy and  
Levy were shell shocked while Gajeel and Gray ho were as shocked as both of them nodded understandingly with their eyes and mouths open.

"Lucy's spirit told me that Lucy is very sorry that she could not tell all of you in person.", Master said after the four of them were back to normal.  
"We understand.", they all replied in unison.  
'Umm, Master.", Wendy said to Master ,"Yes child is there anything you want to ask?",Master asked her in a calm tone but inside he was sad  
"Did Lucy-san leave anything for us because I can smell her scent but only faintly.", Wendy replied  
"oh yes thank you for reminding me, child.", Mater said as he reached for the letter an handed it to Gray.  
"She said she wanted you to read it to them.", he said to Gray  
"Okay ,guys do you want to hear it now?","Sure.","Okay.","Just read it already."

Time skip ,after Gray had finished reading the letter (Gry's P.O.V)  
Gajeel, Levy and I were blushing madly when I finished the letter .

"Well that was a sad and embarassing goodbye.", I said with my blush still intact  
"I agree Bunny-girl shouldn't have done that.",Gajeel agreed still having a blushing face.  
"Well I hope she get's back soon.", Levy said while laughing nervously  
"If your done I would like you guys to call Natsu and Erza up here. I need to have a talk with them.",master said with a stern voice  
"Yes Master.",we al answered at the same time

'I wonder what Master wants to talk about with them?', I thought to myself while waking out of Master's office

Ohhh, what's going to happen to Natsu and Erza and what will Lucy, Juvia and Kora find at Layla's forest all of this in the next chapter. I'm really sorry  
for not updating for so long ,I'll try to update faster next time .Pls leave reviews ,I write faster with motivation ,leave one or I'll call Erza and Mira on  
you. Annya-chan is out , I almost forgot, don't forget to brush your teeth, excercise more often and eat more veggies becaue I want all my readers to  
be healthy while reading thank you ,bye.


End file.
